


Settling In

by alycat



Series: Crime boss 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M, Organized Crime, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is starting to get used to life at The Mansion and he's also starting to long for some of the power that Jared is offering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ warnings and notes:  
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - underage, age difference (Jensen 14, Jared 33), manipulation, violence, rimming, virginity.
> 
> Set between the main part and the epilogue

  


  


The chess piece felt heavy in Jensen's hand, a solid weight that was very different from the worn old pieces he had first learnt to play with. His fingers stroked over bright green emerald eyes, wondering if the color was chosen to match his own, but the thought held a note of romanticism to it that he was sure he was better off not nurturing. Somewhere in the house he knew that Jared sat in a meeting with Chris and Chad but those meetings were not something he had ever been allowed to attend.

He put the chess piece back on the table before he sank down on the couch, his stack of homework waiting beside him but he had a hard time focusing on his schoolwork. In fact, he had a hard time focusing on anything that wasn't Jared and everything else that had changed in his life over the last couple of weeks. When his phone vibrated in his pocket he was almost happy about the distraction, until he saw Jared's name on the display.

"Hello?" he said, wincing when he heard how much of a question it sounded like.

"Get dressed and ready," Jared ordered. "I'm taking you out tonight."

"I got homework," Jensen objected before he could think better of it.

Jared didn't say a word and Jensen bit down hard on his lower lip, fear and worry coiling itself together in hard knot at the pit of his stomach when he realized it was the first time he had every truly protested anything Jared said. While loud arguments were something he had been used to from his father, Jared had never raised his voice to Jensen but some day had to be the first and Jensen braced himself for the impact.

"What subject?" Jared asked, stunning Jensen for a few long moments.

"Got an essay," he managed to get out when Jared remained silent. "About the town's history, families that have been important in shaping it to what it is today. I know I should have started it earlier but...I didn't, okay? And now I really need to focus on it if I want to have shot in hell at getting it finished in time. And Mrs..."

"Jensen," Jared interrupted. "Breathe."

Jensen realized that the words had come pouring out of him the second it seemed like Jared cared and that thought made Jensen's cheeks heat up with shame. At least he could be happy that Jared wasn't there to see it.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"So, not going out tonight," Jared said. "Come to my office."

The line went dead before Jensen could say another word and he frowned down at the phone in his hand. Jared had given him an order though and Jensen got up and started making his way to the home office. When he walked through the glass and steel corridor that connected the main house to the separated office he saw Chris and Chad cross the lawn, Chris with a gun openly in his hand and not for the first time did Jensen feel taken aback by how very different his new life was. He also wondered what it said about him that the guns and the violence wasn't what scared him.

"There you are," Jared said when Jensen hesitantly stepped through the open door. "Come, sit down."

To Jensen's surprise Jared didn't sit behind the big desk, instead he sat sprawled out on one of the couches in the corner, the glass wall giving a stunning view of the vast garden behind him. Jensen walked over and was just about to sit down next to Jared when the man reached out and grabbed Jensen, pulling him down until Jensen was straddling his lap instead. The possessive gesture made a lot of the previous tension drain out of Jensen and he didn't stop to second guess himself before he sat down fully on Jared's lap and leaned against him.

"That homework of yours," Jared said, lips close enough to brush the sensitive skin of Jensen's neck. "I know what you should write about."

Jensen had a hard time focusing on the words, they were drowned out by the pleasure tingling under his skin when Jared's tongue found the spot beneath his ear that always made Jensen shiver.

"Mhmm," he mumbled.

"Me."

The word was enough of a surprised that it cut through the pleasure and made Jensen sit up and stare down at Jared who didn't look at Jensen's face, instead his eyes were riveted on the place where his hand was resting on Jensen's hip and his fingertips graced the skin just above the waistline of his jeans.

"I should write about you?" he asked.

"Not me per say," Jared said with a shrug. "But my family, we _have_ shaped this city for the last hundred years or so after all. My forefathers were part of founding this town, they have owned half the town if not more at times. It would be an interesting story to tell, would it not?"

"I'm not sure that's what my teacher had in mind," Jensen pointed out.

Jared's smile turned sharp and deadly and he leaned back on the couch, hand falling from Jensen's hip.

"Oh, I know," he said. "But you don't always get what you want. And this is what _I_ want."

"I don't...understand," Jensen said. "You want me to write about.. Jared, some of the things you do..."

Jared burst out laughing then, shaking with it so much that Jensen almost fell off his lap.

"Oh yeah," Jared grinned. "But before me, my family stayed on the right side of the law. Mostly. It was just me that saw so many other opportunities doing what I do now, and with my parents gone...but wait, that's not the story I want you to tell. And yeah, there will be certain parts you have to leave out."

Jensen knew just what certain parts Jared was talking about, he was sure Jared had stepped over a lot of bodies to get where he was and even then the safety of The Mansion guns were ever present. He turned around to look over his shoulder where Jared's favorite gun was resting at that very moment.

"Do they scare you?" Jared asked when he saw where Jensen was looking.

"No," Jensen answered him honestly.

The sharp smile turned softer, a wicked tilt to it when he reached over to grab one of the guns, wrapping one arm around Jensen's waist to keep him in place.

"I think you like them," Jared said as he put the heavy gun in Jensen's hand. "Doesn't that feel good? Learn to use this well and you'll know the true meaning of power. Ain't much you can't sort out with aiming a gun at the right person."

The solid weight of the gun felt disturbingly good in Jensen's hand and he wondered what it would be like to fire it, to feel the powerful recoil pushing through his body. The thought sent a rise of excitement through him and without letting go of the gun he leaned in to kiss Jared. Jared's grip on him tightened when the man's tongue found its way into Jensen's mouth and he could feel the hard length of Jared's cock where it was pressing up against his own.

"Tempting," Jared murmured against Jensen's lips. "But this was not why I called you here. We need to get that homework of yours over and done with."

A low whine left Jensen before he could stop himself and Jared chuckled when he easily lifted Jensen off his lap and sat him down on the couch beside him instead.

"Just let me go grab my computer, and let's get this done," Jared said.

  


  


Jared looked over at the boy sleeping next to him in the big bed, slightly surprised by how accustomed he was to having Jensen in his life and in his bed. He still had yet to get inside the boy but he was still fascinated by him, by the way he yielded to Jared's touch and how easily the kid accepted the violent nature of Jared's existence. For a moment he thought about flipping Jensen over, wake the boy up by wrapping his hand around the boy's cock but instead he pushed off the bed and walked naked into the bathroom and stepped in under the shower spray.

A smirk played at his lips when he thought of how Jensen had come into his life because even if Alan Ackles still tried to mess up Jared's life, he didn't have much power over anything from the new desk job he had been pushed off to after the whole scandal with Jensen had gone down.

"Couldn't have planned it better myself," Jared mumbled, smile turning wicked because after all, he _had_ planned it himself.

He was just about to wrap one hand around his cock when he heard the intercom crack to life and Chris' voice cut over the stream of water.

"Jared? We might have an issue that needs your assistance."

With a low curse Jared stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before he pushed the button down to answer Chris.

"Chris, it's Saturday, and it's not even ten in the morning. This better be good."

"If it wasn't good, I wouldn't be bothering you boss," Chris pointed out. "But one of Ackles' old co-workers has been a bit too curious, asking around about Jensen."

That got Jared's attention and he let the damp towel fall to the floor as he made his way over to the chest of drawers next to the door at the same time as he reached for his phone and pushed the speed dial for Chris, not wanting Jensen to wake up and hear the discussion over the intercom.

"Questions?" he asked, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he pulled clothes on.

"We aren't sure yet but we think that he's on JD's payroll, which means he might be trying to go after Jensen if he thinks the kid is your weak spot."

Jared gritted his teeth together at that and he looked over to where Jensen was still sleeping, the boy had shifted over until he was mostly on Jared's side of the bed, arms wrapped around Jared's pillow.

"Do you think he is?" Jared asked.

Chris remained silent for a full minute before he spoke up again.

"Maybe he's your weak spot, but that only means we'll need to make him stronger," Chris said firmly. "I think we all know the kid isn't going anywhere, but I'm pretty sure this sell out cop is."

With one last look at Jensen Jared left the room, only stopping to grab his favorite gun on the way and the moment the door closed behind him he was issuing orders, not stopping until he walked out the front door and Chris stood there waiting for him.

"When you're done asking him questions, the kill shot is mine."

Chris just nodded and slid in behind the wheel of one of Jared's cars and Jared barely had the car door close before they were off. With the car speeding towards the town Jared tried to tell himself that his anger came from someone threatening the empire he had built up but deep inside he knew it was much more personal than that. Jensen might be emancipated but he still belonged to Jared.

  


  


Jared sat cleaning his gun when the front door slammed and the sound was unusual enough in the sanction of The Mansion that it almost made him drop the gun.

"Jensen?"

He didn't get an answer but within a minute Jensen came into the kitchen and it took Jared only a second to see the trace of tears on the boy's cheeks, the red puffiness of his eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" Jared asked.

"That essay," Jensen said, pulling himself up onto one of the bar chairs at the kitchen counter. "The teacher, she...said I was wrong and I shouldn't have written something like that. That it wasn't appropriate and that she will fail me. I know it was a good essay and she's gonna flunk me because she doesn't agree with it? I hate that school, I hate the way they look at me... Before no one cared but ever since..."

He swallowed down whatever he had been about to say but Jared thought he had a rather good idea because he had been expecting it, knowing full well that the public way Jensen had been emancipated would be common knowledge even in a public school where the kids were less likely to be directly influenced by Jared's work and while quite a bit of the population had been oblivious to just who Jared was before, a lot more knew after his public display of power.

"Huh," Jared said and slid the magazine back into the gun with a click. "Want me to talk to her?"

Jensen looked at the gleaming gun in Jared's hand and Jared could almost see the wheel spinning in the boy's head before his gaze hardened.

"Get her fired."

Jared smirked and stood up, putting the gun back down on the table as he looked at Jensen. He was quite sure there was something the boy wasn't telling him but he had no plans of asking, there was another part of his plan for Jensen that he thought it was time to put into action instead.

"I don't want you in that school," Jared said firmly. "If I get her fired, will you allow me to enroll you at Alexander High?"

"Really?" Jensen asked, moving closer and Jared could see his eyes still darting to the gun every now and then.

"You don't belong at your old school anymore," Jared said firmly and then he said the words that he knew would win Jensen over. "No Padalecki has ever gone to public school and you're one of us now."

Jared knew he had the boy with those words and he was proven right when Jensen smiled and placed himself gracefully on Jared's lap. The boy's weight rubbed perfectly against his cock and Jared could feel it harden at the same time as his mind was split between getting Jensen to the new school, and ending the man that might be a threat to the both of them.

"If I pull a few strings, I could get you started on Monday," he said, popping the button on Jensen's jeans and pushing the stiff material down.

Jensen moaned softly and leaned back against Jared's chest, his head falling down on Jared's shoulder and the position stretched his neck in the most tempting of ways. Jared knew he probably shouldn't leave obvious marks on Jensen's skin right before he started the new school, but it didn't really matter. At that school everyone would know what Jensen was, where he was living and all his history. At Alexander High Jensen would be someone to be feared even if the boy himself didn't understand it.

Wrapping one big hand around Jensen's hardening cock, Jared smiled at the small whimper that escaped the boy and the shiver that ran through his body. He pushed the boy's pants further down until he knew Jensen could feel the soft material of Jared's slacks against the bare skin of his ass and Jared lifted the boy up enough to be able to push his own pants down. At the first brush of skin on skin he could feel Jensen tense up above him and he couldn't really blame the kid, it was still a line Jared was building up to cross.

"Relax," he ordered the kid. "As tempting as your ass is, it's not what I'm after right now. Just... do like..."

He lifted Jensen up enough to be able to fit his own rock hard cock between the boy's pale thighs before sinking the boy back down on his lap. The position made the head of Jared's cock brush against the boy's sac, painting silky skin with pre-come and Jared gripped Jensen's dick tighter as pleasure shot through him at the touch. It wasn't even close to how good he knew Jensen's ass would feel around him, perfect heat that would squeeze his cock so fucking well, but it was still good. He saw the pure pleasure on the boy's face, jaw slack with it and eyes glazed over as Jensen tilted his head in a search for Jared's mouth. A low growl escaped his lips as he slotted his mouth over Jensen's and pushed his tongue inside the boy's mouth, a shy tongue tangling with his own and it took a lot of willpower to pull away.

"Doesn't it feel good? Just imagine how it will feel when I'll put my tongue on that pretty pink little asshole of yours and lick you open for my cock," he whispered against Jensen's ear.

He had started pushing the boy more and more over the weeks since Jensen had moved in, but it was the first time he'd been so blunt with the kid and he could see the effect it had on him. Jensen's eyes went wide and his lips parted like he wanted to protest, but at the same time his cock twitched in Jared's hand, pre-come pulsing out and slicking the way for his hand.

"I want it," Jensen moaned and rocked back down against Jared.

"Of course you do," Jared said, eyes locked on where Jensen's cock was sliding between his fingers.

"No..." Jensen protested. "I want... Fuck, Jared, I want you to fuck me. Why haven't you? I would be so good for you, I promise."

Jared stilled, his hand still wrapped around Jensen's cock and the boy whimpered, wriggling on Jared's lap in an obvious search of more friction. From the first time he had seen Jensen, all prim and proper at the steps to the school, he had wanted to dirty the kid up but it was the first time that Jensen had truly begged for it and that made all the difference in the world. It was proof just how much he had gotten to Jensen and he thought of how furious it would make Alan Ackles to know that his kid was begging his worst enemy to fuck him. Victory was sweet enough and with Jensen still pleading for it, there was no way Jared would deny himself to take the final step in claiming Jensen.

"Of course you'll be good, kiddo," he said and pulled Jensen up and off his lap, instead pushing him forward until the boy was bent over the table, his fingers brushing the discarded gun. "Stay still."

With that he fell down to his knees behind Jensen and pressed a kiss to the swell of the boy's ass, smiling when he saw the freckles that dotted even that part. He had brushed fingers against that tight little hole but never pushed inside and he was glad that the first time would be his tongue and not his finger. It wasn't often Jared had gotten to taste a virgin and never had he had someone like Jensen splayed out before him. His hands looked huge against the boy's slender body and Jared pushed Jensen's jeans down until they were pooling around his feet and even though he was trembling Jensen didn't hesitate to step out of them and kick them away before spreading his legs in the most blatant of invitations.

"Oh yeah," Jared mumbled when he was presented with a perfect view of Jensen's ass, the curve of rounded cheeks framing the prettiest asshole Jared had ever seen. "All for me."

Jensen didn't deny it, instead he breathed out a barely audible _please_ before Jared leaned forward and licked a stripe from Jensen's balls up to the dip of his spine and Jensen let out a shocked gasp when his tongue touched furled skin.

"Do it again," the boy pleaded and rocked back against Jared.

Even though his cock missed the sweet grip of Jensen's thighs, having the boy begging for his tongue was even better and Jared didn't hesitate to circle the small opening with the tip of his tongue, a barely there touch that was enough to make Jensen moan and push back once more.

"Jared...why... oh god, so good. So very good. More, please.. your tongue...Jesus, your tongue..."

The soft words made Jared's cock twitch where it hung heavy between his legs but he knew he needed to prepare Jensen good before he pushed inside him so he gripped the boy's cheeks to spread him even wider and licked over his hole, alternating between broad swipes of his tongue or circling the pink rim. Only when Jensen's pleading had been reduced to low whimpers and moans did he allow himself to push his tongue inside, amazed by how readily Jensen's body accepted it.

"Oh...oh...Jared..."

Jensen's voice was filled with awe and Jared could see his hands slide over the wide table, clearly trying to find something to hold on to but all he could do was circle his hips as Jared worked his tongue deeper inside. Jared had always loved the feel of a pretty thing squirming at the end of his tongue, but Jensen was simply the best he had ever had. Gone was every trace of the withdrawn boy Jared had first met and it didn't even seem to occur to Jensen that he could try and hold back. Jared was glad he didn't, he wanted to hear each breathy moan, each soft whimper that his tongue worked from Jensen's lips. The taste of him was perfect, dark and tantalizing and Jared was quite sure that rimming Jensen had just moved up to one of his favorite things to do.

A protesting whine left Jensen when Jared pulled his tongue free and the boy twisted around enough to be able to stare at Jared, his eyes dark with lust in a way that Jared had never seen them before.

"Why...don't stop. Please Jared, I need more. I need..."

He fell silent when Jared stood up and reached down to stroke over his own erection and Jared could see him swallow thickly and if he wasn't so set on getting inside Jensen's ass, he would have walked over to push his hard cock in between spit slick lips.

  


  


For all the times Jensen had felt Jared's cock in his hand, or wrapped his mouth around the length of it and sucked until Jared spilled down his throat, it couldn't compare to seeing Jared stand behind him stroking his huge cock and look down to where Jensen had been licked open for him.

"Jared..." he managed to get out, surprised at how raw his own voice sounded.

"Patience," Jared said and reached behind him, pulling a drawer open and coming back with a small sachet of lube in his hand.

Jensen couldn't even imagine how Jared thought he would be able to show patience when he was hit with the realization that Jared stored lube in the kitchen, the same kitchen where several members of Jared's inner circle used to come and hang out in what free time they had. He was sure Jared hadn't brought anyone to The Mansion since Jensen moved in, he was actually quite sure Jared hadn't been with anyone beside him since the thing between them started and he wondered if that lube was stored there for him.

"Knew I would want to fuck you," Jared said behind him and Jensen could only watch as Jared reached down to push one finger inside Jensen, slow drag of skin on skin with only the man's spit slicking the way. "Didn't know when, so I decided to be prepared. I'm glad it's here though, fuck you look pretty spread out on this table. Will you think of this in the morning when we're all are gathered here? How I bent you over this table and made you beg for my cock?"

Jensen could see it clearly, how he would sit next to Jared like he always did and only the two of them would know what had taken place mere hours before. The thought was enough for him to push back against the finger sliding inside him, not caring about the slight burn of it.

"I can...take more..." he said, turning forward once more and resting his head against his arms on the table.

"Oh, I will find out just how much you can take, kiddo," Jared said behind him and even though he couldn't see it, Jensen could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

He also heard the sound of the lube being opened but he wasn't prepared for Jared dripping it straight against his hole and he gasped at the coldness of the lube before Jared pulled his finger out only to push two fingers back inside, slickness of the lube making them slide all the way inside and Jensen cried out at the sudden stretch. For a few long seconds he thought about begging Jared to stop, that he couldn't take more, but just when he opened his mouth Jared crooked his fingers inside and touched a spot that made Jensen see stars and instead of protests came a soft cry of pleasure.

"Wish I could take a picture of you like this, so fucking pretty, Jensen," Jared said behind him as he started to move his fingers in and out of Jensen. "Pink hole stretched around my fingers, taking them so well. First my tongue and now this and still you want more, don't you Jen?"

Once more his fingers found that spot inside of Jensen and all Jensen could do was nod as his whole body was lit up when every nerve ending in his body seemed to be hardwired to where Jared's fingers were disappearing inside him.

"And you would let me, wouldn't you?" Jared went on and the filth spilling from his lips drove Jensen insane. "You'd let me take pictures of you like this, hell.. you would even let me do this even if someone was here watching. If someone stood and watched you take my fingers, saw me opening you up for my cock. Want everyone to know just who you belong to."

"Yes, god yes, Jared," he whined. "Anything. Please, please, oh... _fuck_."

The last word came when Jared pushed a third finger inside and Jensen cried out and arched back enough that he could feel the hot weight of Jared's cock against his ass and he wanted it, wanted it more than he ever thought he could want something like that. With Jared there was no need to hold back, not when everything Jared did made Jensen feel like he was set free, like anything was allowed. In Jared's world the rules were much different to the ones Jensen was used to, and with three fingers sliding in and out of him, Jensen had never felt more at home, felt like he belonged.

"Don't think you need more preparation," Jared said and pulled his fingers out. "You're taking this so good, I'm sure you can take me."

Jensen tried to gather himself together but before he could even take a breath he could feel the slick head of Jared's cock nudge against his rim and even after three fingers it felt huge when it slowly started pushing inside.

"Oh fuck..."

There was a burn unlike anything else, the fingers had been nothing compared to Jared's cock working its way inside Jensen and he clenched his teeth together against the sob that wanted to escape.

"It's okay, breathe..." Jared said and Jensen could feel him lean forward.

The position made the head pop through the first ring of resistance and Jensen gasped at the fullness, the sharp sting of pain. But it also made Jared able to press soft kisses against Jensen's shoulders, his huge body pressing Jensen down against the table in a way that felt both terrifying and soothing at the same time.

"Just relax, you can do it," Jared breathed against his ear. "I'll make you feel so good. You promised to be good for me Jensen, and I promise it will be good. Better than anything else."

Jensen could feel Jared push forward, felt each inch of his cock slide inside until the man was so deep Jensen though he could taste it in the back of his throat. It hurt, but more than that Jensen felt good, felt owned and cared for as Jared's lips found the sensitive skin of his neck.

"See, you can take it," Jared said and reached up to tangle in Jensen's hair to twist his head to the side until he could claim his mouth.

With Jared's cock lodged deep inside him, the man's body covering his and a hot tongue in his mouth it was almost too much to take but it did take Jensen's mind off the burn and he started relaxing around Jared. When the last of the tension trailed off he could feel something else build up inside him, a pleasure even better than that of Jared's tongue licking him open and he rocked his hips back.

"Move..." he gasped. "I need you to...just move..."

"If you just knew how fucking pretty you sound when you beg," Jared said and pressed one last kiss to Jensen's skin before pushing himself up and back.

Jensen moaned when Jared pulled out slowly and he had to bite his lips to keep quiet when the man's cock slid free, leaving him feeling empty and he was just about to protest, to beg once more, when Jared slammed all the way inside with one hard thrust that punched all air from Jensen's lungs. He was given no time to get himself back together before Jared took a firm grip on his hips and started fucking him deep and hard.

"Oh, oh...god..."

With one shift of his hips, Jared's dick found the spot inside Jensen that his fingers had touched earlier and to Jensen's surprise he realized there was something even better than just getting fucked by Jared because each thrust inside him had him seeing stars.

"Damn Jensen," Jared groaned, voice sounding rough and fucked out. "You feel so good around my cock. I've waited for this since I first saw you... Oh, fuck."

Jensen opened his mouth to respond but all that left his lips were soft moans as Jared's fingers gripped him tightly enough that Jensen knew he would have bruises the next day. The position and Jared's hard thrust didn't leave him any chance to get a hand on his own cock and Jared didn't seem to plan to do it either, but Jensen was quite sure he wouldn't need it because he could feel the orgasm start to build deep inside him.

"Think you can come, Jen?" Jared asked. "Think I can make your pretty little cock to spurt from just spreading you wide and fucking you hard?"

"Yeah..." Jensen gasped. "Jay..."

One of Jared's hands moved over the curve of his ass until his fingers traced where Jensen's rim was stretched wide around his cock and the touch had Jensen almost sobbing with the intense pleasure of it.

"C'mon baby, come for me."

Jensen didn't know if it was Jared's cock hitting his prostate just right, the filth spilling from his lip or the petname that made him come but his orgasm tore through him harder than he had ever felt it before and he couldn't hold back his own cry when he felt himself spasm around Jared's cock.

"Fuck...Jen... Oh god, so good baby. Knew you would come for me, knew you...oh..."

With one last hard thrust he stilled, pushed all the way inside and Jensen was sure he could feel the come filling him up as Jared once more leaned forward to press kisses against Jensen's shoulder as the two of them slowly came back down.

"Well, damn..." Jared said with a low chuckle that made his cock shift inside Jensen.

Jensen could only agree and he groaned when Jared pulled out of him, still with one hand on the small of Jensen's back to keep him in place on the kitchen table.

"Prettiest sight I've ever seen," Jared said and Jensen could feel him reach down to trace his fingers through the come leaking from where he was still open from the fucking.

With the pleasure slowly settling down again, Jensen's brain was starting to work again and he felt his cheeks heat up when he realized what he must look like, bent over the huge kitchen table with Jared's come leaking out of his ass but he didn't pull away because Jared had never touched him as tenderly as he did in that moment.

"Come Jensen," Jared said and pulled him up to standing. "I think we need a shower and then I need to make some calls to get rid of that teacher."

Jensen smiled when Jared almost dragged him towards the shower, not caring about his aching body, the bruises forming under his skin or the come slowly trickling down his legs. What he cared of was the small word that Jared had let slip from his lips during sex, and the realization of just what it meant, belonging to Jared.

"Hey Jay," he said, the warmth of the shower making him feel even more relaxed than the orgasm had. "Think you can teach me how to use a gun?"

  



End file.
